Birthdays
by kissxoinnocencexogoodbye
Summary: It's been 2 months since the blissful marriage of Gnomeo and Juliet began and It is Juliet's Birthday. Gnomeo wants to make it special for her, but how will he sucseed? I mean he's never done anything like this before? Can he cook? How bout sing? Rate!
1. Birthdays

**Alright. So this is my 2****nd**** Gnomeo and Juliet fan fiction. Even though the other one didn't get a lot of reviews, I'm not giving up now! Feel free fan fic members to use some of my ideas in ur stories. The last one I got some ideas from kagnomehater4ever!**

Light shines through the glass of the greenhouse where Gnomeo and Juliet sleep peacefully. Gnomeo awakes as the morning sun's rays sting his closed blues eyes, chasing away another chance for another dream to set in his brain. He sits up on his elbows and looks down at his wife still dreaming and smiles. _Happy birthday, love. _He says in his mind and gently gets up careful not to wake his sleeping beauty.

Gnomeo goes out into the garden and starts working on the gift for Juliet he plans to give her later when he hears a voice still groggy from sleep, "Gnomeo?" _Oh crap! _Gnomeo thinks to himself as he puts all his tools back in the shed and takes out a rake and starts raking up leaves.

Juliet walks slowly out of the greenhouse, rubbing her emerald eyes and yawns. " Why are you up so early?"

Gnomeo walks over to his obviously tired wife and says playfully, "That's not important right now. What the real question is why are YOU up this early?" as he engrosses Juliet in a bear hug.

Juliet lifts her head from her husband's chest and answers, " I have work I need to get done. And I told my father I would…"

"Shhh," Gnomeo whispers as he puts a finger to Juliet's lips, "I'll take care of everything, baby. Go back to sleep."

Juliet frowns in objection and says stubbornly, " But Gnomeo? What about the things I need to take care of at the red gard-," Gnomeo cuts her off again as he kisses her tenderly. Juliet is a little surprised at first but then relaxes, "Well, I was up really late last night and…" Juliet mumbles tiredly, as Gnomeo guides her back to the greenhouse.

Juliet climbs back into bed and Gnomeo pecks her on the cheek before leaving to continue what he was doing.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

As soon as I put Juliet back to sleep I went back to the shed and took out the baby rose bush I got for her. I also grabbed the balloons I was able to keep hidden (which is a lot harder than you might think) and the little tank of oxygen in the back corner of our shed. I hummed softly to my self as I filled up the balloons with air and started to clean up and paint an old, rusty, heart tin Featherstone and Shroom found while looking for one of the little red gnomes, and put the birthday cake that my mum had made for Juliet in it.

After all that was done, I used my stealth skills and made my way back to the side of the greenhouse where the Cupid's Arrow Orchid is planted and set up 2 chairs and a table, attached the balloons to one of the seats and put some purple candles on the table. I stepped back to make sure everything was perfect and placed my hands on my hips in victory. A job well done Gnomeo! Now the only thing missing is her. I say to myself as I look at the orchid and smile. Man, I can't wait to see her reaction when she sees all this!

I turn around in surprise as I hear Juliet's voice from our bedroom. My heart rate slows down and I sigh in relief as I see her body shift positions and that she was just talking in her sleep. Then I remember all the stuff she was chatting to me about earlier, "Better get that done before she gets up." I whisper, and I walk out of our garden into the alley to continue on with the rest of Juliet's business.

**Juliet's P.O.V.**

I was chasing a little bunny through a field of Cupid Arrow Orchids when my eyes flutter open and I see a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking down on me.

"Are you awake, my love?" A voice as soft as velvet asks me as a half smile creeps up his cheeks.

I sit up and give Gnomeo my flirtatious grin, "I guess I am now." I wrap my arms around my love's neck and kiss him softly.

He picks me up bride style and carries me out into our garden where he puts me down. I look around at the sky around me and see that the sun is almost setting. My eyes widen as I realize that I slept all day, leaving Gnomeo to do all the work.

"Gnomeo! Why didn't you wake me up! I woulda-," Gnomeo just chuckles at my fretting and responds quietly, "You were tired. I let you sleep."

I open my mouth to argue but Gnomeo cuts me off again, "Plus I believe to day is…" he pulls out a blind fold from his back pocket and goes to cover my eyes, but me being me, I decide to put up a little fuss and dodge.

"Don't you DARE!" I yell as I start running away from him. Gnomeo smiles his bad boy smile and chases me.

I run towards the part of our garden that hasn't been mowed yet, hoping to make this moment last a little longer. When I look behind me I gasp to see that Gnomeo is right on my tale and has his arm outstretched reaching for mine, and I pivot out of the way, laughing like a mad gnome.

"I don't know Juliet, but it looks like this high speed chase is…OVER!" Gnomeo yells as he jumps and tackles me to the ground.

I go down in a mixture of screaming and laughter as Gnomeo pins me down and lightly kisses the side of my neck as I struggle, my gut now hurting from laughing. The more I struggle, the more Gnomeo tightens his grip and kisses my neck (which I have to say, I really don't mind) so I finally give up.

We lay in the over grown grass for a while trying to control our breathing. The sun is now almost completely gone and the 1st few stars are beginning to appear, so I close my eyes briefly and send up a short birthday wish. When I open my eyes again, Gnomeo is standing up and smiling at me offering his hand out. I happily grab it and he helps me up.

Gnomeo reaches behind him once more and takes out the blindfold looks at, looks at me then puts a hand on his hip. Just like the way he did when we met for the 1st time and he said he wanted to keep the orchid. He asks, " Are you ready for your surprise now?"

I roll my eyes and smile, " I guess." And I turn around, allowing Gnomeo to tie the blindfold, his gentle fingers tickle behind my ears as he does so, making me squeak a little. I listen to him chuckle as my world goes black.

**Gnomeo's P.O.V.**

I chuckle at Juliet's squeak as I take her hand and lead her back to the greenhouse. Her hand is warm and I get chills just thinking how this is even possible. I would have never believed I would be doing something like this for a red! Let alone give up my heart to one and eventually marry one. But this beautiful red has had me obsessed with her ever since I laid my eyes on her on that fateful night in May.

I look behind me to see her smiling at me, despite being blindfolded and I shudder. I can see the Greenhouse coming into view and my heart speeds up. We finally get to where I set everything up I peck Juliet's cheek and she puts her hand on the side of my face, searching for my scar. I take her delicate hand, kiss it one more time for good measure and place it on the groove and she slides her finger gently over it. You think that would bother me, readers, but let me tell you: nothing she does bothers me.

I walk behind her and slowly begin to untie the blindfold…

**Juliet's P.O.V.**

My heart is beating so fast now with anticipation that I can feel it in ears as Gnomeo leaves my side and then reappears behind me. He very slowly unravels the back of the blindfold. Gnomeo leans in and whispers, " Are you ready?" in my ear. I nod, and with that he wipes the blindfold away from my eyes.

I gasp as I see in front of me a table for two with red, blue, and purple balloons attached to one chair. There are 3-lit purple candles in the middle of the table with a beautifully painted heart shaped tin. Right behind this dinning scene is the Cupid's Arrow Orchid standing high and strong. I can feel the tears swelling in my eyes.

I turn around beaming and throw my arms around my beloved husband and kiss him with as much enthusiasm I can muster. When I do finally pull away I whisper, "I love you."

Gnomeo pulls out the seat with the balloons and motions for me to sit and I do. Then he takes a cake out of the heart tin and starts singing Happy Birthday totally off key, which gets another bit of laughter out of me.

"What?" Gnomeo asks as if he was really confused and smiles as he puts the cake down in front of me.

"I never knew you sang." I say playfully.

Just as I thought the surprises were over, Gnomeo bends over and picks something up from behind his chair. When he rises again he holds a lovely red rose bush, my favorite and the tears flow again. I get up to hug my best friend once more, "Oh Gnomeo! I…I…" Then I roll my eyes and smile, "I should have known something was up!"

When we sit back down again Gnomeo and I talk and laugh and remember in the candle light as we eat the cake Lady Blueberry made. (I must say it was REALLY good. Better than any birthday cake my father ever 'made')

After the cake is finished Gnomeo pulls me into his arms and says, "I don't know about you but I think I did a pretty good job." I nod my head as Gnomeo fills the gap between our lips and kisses me sweetly and gently.

I can feel Gnomeo begin to with drawl so I tighten my grip and kiss him with a little more force, and I can feel him smile.

Finally I let Gnomeo go and he gives me a look and I nod. With that, he picks me up once more and carries me back to our bedroom. I can tell already that we are going to have a great life together.

**That's it folks! Hope you liked it! I was up really late so srry if I started lacking towards the end. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Tounge Tied

Hey Guys! Thanks for the encouragement! It really means a lot. So I did decide to continue 'Birthdays' but not directly, it will be a series of short stories. Kagnomehater4ever and brianna29, this is for you!

Gnomeo smiles and poses as Shroom over looks him, making sure his best friend is looking amazing before his date. Shroom jumps in approval and Gnomeo walks confidently toward the blue gate. He looks around to make sure no one is looking then shuts the door behind him.

"So Juliet, How you doin'? No, no, no! How about Hey there, Juliet? Yeah, that sounds ok! I like your eyes. No! Why would anyone say something like that?" Gnomeo asks himself, as he tries to come up with something cool to say to Juliet.

He walks across the alley and into the old Lawrence place as he babbles to himself. " What a name! No, What a great name! Yeah that works. Alright: Hey there Juliet! What a great name! Argh, It's still lacking! How 'bout this: Hey there Juliet! What a name, It's a great name! It goes with your smile? No that sound stupid!" Gnomeo kicks a rock in aggravation.

Why was he worrying over just a few simple words! But then again why wouldn't he be. What if he says something stupid and she doesn't love him anymore? What if she doesn't love him at all? Wait a minute! If she didn't love him she wouldn't have tried to kiss him last night! All these thoughts wave through Gnomeo's mind as he gets to the old greenhouse.

He catches a view of himself in the glass and stops, " Remember what Shroom said, Gnomeo. Speak from the heart. But what if I say something dumb?" Gnomeo rubs his short beard as he talks to his reflection. "Hmm, What do I have so far? Hey there, Juliet what a name! It's a great name! It goes with…" He looks around for inspiration then looks back at himself and continues, " your eyes? Yeah that sounds perfect!"

Meanwhile…

"I never knew you were such a devil!" Nanette laughs flirtatiously as she gives Juliet the sign that she'll take care of things from here.

Juliet sighs in relief, _that was close _she thinks to herself as she runs toward the gate. She couldn't believe that out of all the gnomes in the garden, her dad had to pick Paris. To her Paris was so annoying, such a know it all, and quite frankly, gross. But she was happy to see that Nanette saw something in him, she could have him.

Juliet runs into Lawrence Garden and stops abruptly at the sound of Gnomeo's voice. She smiles, because she was beginning to wonder if Gnomeo would just leave, considering how late Juliet was. She follows the voice and hides behind a plant as she sees Gnomeo talking to his reflection as if he was talking to her.

"Hey there Juliet. What a name, it's a great name! It goes with your eyes. You're looking really cool you're looking good. Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" Gnomeo winks at his reflection, "Oh, that's a killer man! No, no, no **you're** looking cool. Yeah. So. How's it goin' you baby?" He puts a hand on his hip and smiles.

Juliet steps out from behind the plant and bits her lip to keep from laughing, "I'm fine baby. How bout you?"

Gnomeo's eyes widen and he jumps in surprise, " Um, uh," He looks over and leans on some piled wood, "Never better" He finishes regaining his cool.

**So yep that's the end! How'd you like? Let me know! **


	3. Worries Shocks & Suprises

**8 Reviews! Thanks! OMG I feel so special! Srry about how short the last one was, I wasn't really sure what to write about. So that doesn't happen again, please feel free to help with ideas! Tell me what you guys wanna hear! Thanks my loyal reviewers, this is for YOU! Srry 4 da wait, I've been away form my laptop.**

Juliet's P.O.V

Gnomeo and I were roaming through a field of wildflowers. The sky was a beautiful golden color and was filled with pink, fluffy, heart-shaped, clouds. Gnomeo had my hand and was guiding me to a very exotic building. It looked like it belonged in Egypt or something. It had one of those large gold domes at the top, and had two towers on either side both having golden domes, except smaller then the tower in the middle. I couldn't tell from where we were right now, but from the looks of it, it looked like the towers were deep blue with a purple, swirl- like design carved into the stone.

The walk was long, but beautiful. Every once in a while Gnomeo would look back at me and smile. I would give him a funny look and he would just roll his eyes and say, " Nothing." And continue pulling me in silence.

Why was he dragging me to this place? The anxiety of not knowing was killing me so I just had to ask him, "Gnomeo? Where are you taking me?" I stopped in my tracks, refusing to move until I got an answer.

Gnomeo turns around and chuckles, his blue eyes full of mischief, "You'll see, Juliet. You'll see." I roll my eyes as he drags me a little while longer.

We turn a final corner and the exotic building appears in full view. I gasp in awe at the beauty of the building. As I said earlier, the building was a deep blue with purple design carved in the stone, but it also had glittery blue and purple trim around each of the domes and gold trim around the doors attached to the towers.

Gnomeo release's my hand and looks over at me, and smiles " That's not even the best part."

I look over at him suspiciously and say, " Then what is the best part?" He chuckles and grabs my hand once more and brings me to the tower in the middle, opens the door and brings me inside. I look around and see little bunnies and kittens and puppies looking at us happily. Some of the puppies have their paws up against the cage wagging their little tails.

" Go on Juliet, pick one." Gnomeo says as he looks around the room. I turn to him beaming and throw my hands around his neck and kiss him briefly. He is a little started but doesn't complain.

I pull away and whisper, " I love you, ya know that!" and I roam the room trying to decide where to look first, when a little black and white bunny catches my eye. I walk over to it and pick it up.

" Oh Gnomeo! Look at it! It's precious!" And with that, the bunny started to turn a yellowish- green and a wave of nausea washes over me…

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I wake up to feel Juliet's spot in bed empty and the light in the bathroom on. I squint my eyes at the light and look out the glass of our greenhouse to see the skyline pink and bright against the dark sky. I close my eyes trying to find sleep again when I hear a gagging followed by the sound of vomiting. I jump out of bed and scramble to the bathroom to find Juliet leaning over the toilet. I place my hand on her back and rub it as I whisper soothing things in her ear. It absolutely kills me to see her like this.

After nearly a week of having to stand by while she up chucks all her meals it really gets to me and I won't deal with it anymore. Weather Juliet likes it or not, I'm bringing her in.

"Juliet, we're going to the doctors in the morning." She wipes her mouth off and sits up. Her eyes are blood shot and are a dull pine tree green, unlike their usual emerald green. Her skin is paler even her lips are a duller red. "Gnomeo, but-," I cut her off. "Juliet, please. I can't bear seeing you like this any longer." She smiles slightly, but then turns a very unattractive green and her smile fades as she leans over the toilet again. _It's going to be a LONG night._ I think to myself as she vomits once more.

In the Morning…

We walk hand in hand to the doctor's office; I look over at Juliet to see her staring off into space, smiling to her self. As we pass, people wave and wish us a good morning. Though something seems a little off; It seems that all the other gnomes are a lot happier than usual and the girls seem to be inspecting Juliet hat to shoes, then look over at me, grinning, before running away. _Maybe Juliet's- No she can't be. _I sneak a look down at Juliet's mid section briefly._ Well that would explain why she's so sick, and we did-Oh Gnomeo shut up, shut up! _I yell at my self and shake the little annoying voice away.

Juliet gives me a funny look and asks, " Honey? Are you alright?" I look at her full green eyes, totally destroying any nerve I had of lying to her, " No- I- I mean, yes I was just, um-," I look around nervously trying to find something to say when I see we are standing right in front of the doctors office. _Yes! Saved from lying once again!_ I think to myself, "I'm just nervous Juliet. I'm not use to you being so unlike yourself that's all." She gives me a sincere smile and kisses my cheek, " I'm sure I'll be fine."

I open the door for her and we enter. I hold my breath at the awful smell of plastic and that germ killer stuff that you always smell when going to the doctors. We sit down and we're not even there for 15 minutes when a nurse comes out saying, " Juliet Blueberry." When there's no response she asks again, " Juliet Blueberry?" I look over at Juliet and whisper, " I think that's you babe."

She over comes the trance she was in and gets up abruptly, " Yes. That- that's me. I keep on forgetting about my name change." The nurse smirks then motions for Juliet to come. She looks back at me and blows me a kiss as she follows the nurse. I pretend to catch it as the door closes behind her.

I lean back in my chair, looking up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. All I could do now: Wait.

Juliet's P.O.V

**15 minutes later…**

Dr. Goldstone looks over the symptoms I've given her, she looks at her clipboard thinking deeply about what to say next. I look around the room nervously, trying to look interested at the badly sketched flowers on the wall. So many worries pass through my mind; it feels like I'm spinning. Finally after what seems like forever Dr. Goldstone looks up at me and smiles warmly, then goes into one of her cabinet's grabs a little white box then hands it to me. "The bathrooms are down the hall on the right."

I slowly look down at the white box and my eyes go wide: It's a pregnancy test. My mouth is dry, my hands are shaking and I can feel all the color drain from my face. Sure I always wanted to be a mum but this really caught me off guard. I new I was sick, but I never imagined this would be why. Plus my worst fear is: If I am pregnant, what will Gnomeo say?

The doctor sees me like this and asks, " Juliet, would you like me to escort you to the bathrooms?" Unable to speak I just nod my head and she takes my hand and leads me down the hall.

Once in the bathroom I take the test out of the box, lift up my skirt and take a deep breath. _Here we go, Juliet._

Gnomeo's P.O.V

About a half an hour later, Juliet's doctor, Dr. Goldstone pokes her head out the door looks at me and says, " Gnomeo, come on the three of us need to talk." My heart races with fear as I get up and follow Dr. Goldstone to her office. _God please don't let this be bad! Please oh please!_ I keep praying to myself.

We walk into her office and my worries of the worst fade when I see Juliet beaming like I've never seen before. She seems to be glowing, absolutely beautiful. I gin a smile of relief as I take my place next to my wife.

" Gnomeo, I have some very happy news to give you. Juliet was going to give to you herself but decided that she wanted me to do it instead," I give Juliet a puzzled expression, but she doesn't seem to notice so the doctor continues, " Gnomeo, Juliet it looks like to me that you too are going to be parents!" the doctor claps her hands together as she ends.

My eyes widen and my face freezes in shock, " Parents." I mouth quietly, " That means, I'm gonna be a dad." I really couldn't believe it. Juliet was pregnant, she wasn't going to die because of her being so sick, but instead she's going to have a baby! A smile creeps up my face and I jump up grab a giggling Juliet, dip her and kiss her like this was the last time we were going to ever kiss again.

After a while, Juliet pulls away and whispers, " That's right Gnomeo. Parents. And you'll be the best father around."

**That is it! What do ya think! Good? Bad? In the middle? So I'm gonna be away until the 13****th**** but have no fear! I'll be back!**


	4. Poor Juliet

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for such the long wait, I'm involved in a lot of Community Theater and the show I'm doing right now opened this Friday. So it's been dress rehearsal after dress rehearsal after dress rehearsal. And in a 2 hour + show, some nights I'm there till 11:00. Anyways… Thanks so much for the reviews, and the ideas! So this is for all of you wonderful idea givers! Enjoy!**

**Juliet's P.O.V.**

I stand on the edge of the water checking my face for any flaws before heading to Nanette's wedding. To be honest with you, I really don't feel all that great, being only a few weeks pregnant, but Nanette has been there for me my whole life, even up until my wedding day she has so I feel it highly important to go. Meanwhile, Gnomeo is going on and on about how he doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go and all that crap. I love him dearly and I know he just wants the best, but he really is starting to sound like my father.

"Juliet, I mean what if something goes wrong like you fall or you throw up. You have to be really careful now that you are carrying special cargo and I would hate to-," I walk up to Gnomeo and put a finger to his lips,

" Shhh, Gnomeo I love you more than life itself, but your beginning to sound like my dad. I promise you that if I didn't think it would be a good idea to go, I wouldn't, but if you knew all the things that Nanette has done for me, you'd understand."

"Honey I do, but have you gone outside today? It's probably in the triple digits! And the wedding is outside."

He was really getting himself wound up about nothing really. Yes I see his point and all but we're garden gnomes, we're always outside. Now I think I need to do what I do best: seducing Gnomeo to calm him down. I put on best smile, and slowly bring my head closer to his face, wrapping my arms around his neck, making sure I press my body against his. Now I whisper in his ear soft and slow, " Shhh baby. Hush now, shhh." over and over.

Gnomeo stops in mid sentence as he realizes what I'm doing. Even though he's stopped talking, I can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing is stressed, so now I try a little more and kiss the little spot between the back of his ear and the back of his jaw line, moving my hands down his neck rubbing circles on his back.

It was working, this I know because Gnomeo's breathing was slow and heavy, like it always is when we kiss or even hold hands. And his heart is beating slow, and in pattern with mine. I wish we could stay like this forever, but we have business to take care of so I slowly pull away still keeping my body up against his.

"Your crazy Juliet." Gnomeo whispers with a slight smile on his face.

" No, I'm crazy in love." I can feel a smile creep up my face as he brings his lips close to mine inviting me to kiss them.

Just as our lips are about to make impact we here a very familiar voice coming from the doorway, " Ahem, I didn't mean to disturb anything but I we should probably get going."

Gnomeo breaks away, my body all of a sudden very cold with out his embrace to keep me_** and**_ our baby warm. We look up to see Featherstone standing with his head held high and a little bow tie on his neck.

" Yeah we probably should." Gnomeo chuckles slightly red in the face with embarrassment as he takes my hand and the three of us walk to the wedding together.

At the wedding...Gnomeo's P.O.V

At the service Juliet cries like a baby. I swear she looks amazing standing up there next to Nanette, her bump just barely showing, with a smile on her face that's so genuinely happy, it gives me butterflies. I don't even really pay attention to the bride and groom at all because I'm so mesmerized by her. You can tell that the heat is beginning to have an effect on her though. Despite how gorgeous she looks, Juliet's eyes are still duller then they usually are, no longer blood-shot like they were when we found out she was pregnant, but you can obviously see that she is sick. Knowing her though, she'll never admit it.

I come back to reality when I hear the little red gnome that married Juliet and I say, " Paris, you may kiss your bride." The crowd goes up in the sound of claps and cheers as Nanette and Paris kiss. After a moment they pull away and Paris spits water into the air just like he did at our wedding. I chuckle to myself at that as they run down the stairs ready to get the party started.

I see Juliet search the area for my face and I wave and point to the back as I mouth, 'meet me behind the pedestal'. She smiles and jumps her way down the steps. Just as I'm about to go meet her, Benny approaches me with a wide grin.

" Hey Gnomeo! How are you on this wonderful day?"

I eye him suspiciously for a moment Benny never gave me a hello that big before, something's up. " I'm fine mate. Benny is there something I should know that you're not telling?"

His face gets bright red as he grins bigger, " Yes actually there is. Gnomeo, is Juliet," He waves for me to lean to his level so he can whisper in my ear, "pregnant?"

I smile proud as can be as my answer. Benny jumps up and down in excitement as he yells, " Oh you dog you!" then he pats my back, before he leaves I grab his arm a whisper, " Benny keep this quite! We want to wait till after the wedding before we tell anyone. Got it?" He nods smiles once more and runs off.

Finally I run to the back of the pedestal where Juliet leans up against the wall cool as can be. You can see the frisk in her eyes and the flirtation in her smile, you can tell that see thinks we're doing something naughty, and she loves every second of it. "So," I say as I put a hand on my hip, " do I get that kiss I've been waiting for?"

She grins bigger as I take her into my arms, her lips meeting mine at last, tender and sweet.

Juliet's P.O.V

After we kiss, We walk hand in hand to the reception where everyone is dancing and having a good time. There is a photographer walking around taking pictures of everyone in attendance. Featherstone and his girlfriend are dance in a big group with Nannette, Paris, Shroom, Tybalt (if you believe it or not), Fawn and Benny. My dad and Lady Blueberry are dancing too. I'm glad to see my father happy agian. The photographer comes up to Gnomeo and I and tells us to smile. He takes a picture then hurries on to the next person. Then it hits me: a deep pain in my stomach that turns to nausea making me yelp out and drop my hand from Gnomeo's

"Juliet are you alright? JULIET!" Gnomeo yells as the world spins around me and I feel myself falling…

When I wake up I see Gnomeo leaning over me with a wet towel in his porcelain hand. His face seems to relax when he sees me looking up at him. "Gnomeo what happened? I thought we were the wedding?" I go to sit up but he gently pushes me back down, placing the wet rag on my forehead.

"Shhh, baby. Shhh. You fainted at the wedding remember?" I think for a moment then it all comes back to me: Gnomeo has me up against the back of the pedestal, he's trying to undress me, I think, then everything goes black.

I put a hand on my baby bump and groan, " It's going to be a long 9 months, Gnomeo." He places his hand on mine and smiles don't worry about that, honey. As long as you've got me, you'll be fine.

I giggle weakly, " Yes how could I ever forget something like that?"

**That's it! Hope you like! Don't worry chapter 5 will be coming soon.**

**Love**

**Theycallmecrazyallthetime 3 **


	5. Handful Of Stars

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you like this. I wrote it kinda fast so hope it makes some sense. PLEEZ REVIEW! I need to KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! This is dedicated to my BESTIE Jenna! Luv u Jenna! **

Juliet's P.O.V

The sun is warm on my back as I lean over watering some tulips Gnomeo and I recently planted. They look so beautiful planted around the pond, reflecting off the water. I stand up; wipe my hands on my porcelain dress and inspect all my surroundings. The grass is now completely mowed; Featherstone and Josephine's shed is fixed up. The now purple 50's Macalister Ranger sits in the far corner of our large Greenhouse, and the garden is a huge multi-colored field of flowers. Yes, it's taken a lot of work but it's worth it.

"Come on Shroom! Wiggle just a little more!" I hear Gnomeo say. I look in the direction of his voice to see him pulling on Shroom's feet trying to free him from the pipe he's stuck in.

I roll my eyes, smiling then continue on to start pulling weeds; a torturous but must me done. I walk over to a patch of Gypsophila where I spot some ugly, yellow dandelions in the mix of white. _You stupid dandelions! You just messed with the wrong gnome! _I think as I begin my attack on the bloody weeds. I twist and pull as hard as I can but they barely even budge. I exhale in frustration and say through gritted teeth as I pull, " Oh come on you!"

The weed begins to loosen, but still not enough to just pluck it out. I give the dandelions another strong pull and the weed gives out suddenly, sending me flailing. Luckily there's a loud clink and I feel a pair of strong arms catch me. I look up to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes smiling at me.

"You need help there?" Gnomeo chuckles. I laugh, roll my eyes, turn

myself around and give him a brief hug with a peck on the cheek.

" No. I'm fine, but thank you for saving me." I withdraw my embrace. Gnomeo is still holding my hands in his when Nannette comes flying into our garden out of nowhere.

"You guys! You guys! You guys! Guess what! Guess what!" She comes right up to us, grabs me and shakes me madly, " I've got 4 tickets to the Glenn Miller Orchestra. 2 for Paris and I and 2 for you and Gnomeo. What do ya say?"

" Wow! Glenn Miller, that's great! What do you think, Juliet?" Gnomeo over at me with hopeful eyes.

" Sound fun to me." I respond, more to Gnomeo then Nannette.

Nannette claps her hands together loudly, " Then it's settled! We'll come get you at six!" She exclaims before running out of our garden, humming something. Once Nannette is out of sight, Gnomeo and I exchange looks then burst out in laughter.

" I better finish with these weeds if we're going to that concert tonight." I say, completely winded from laughing.

That Night At The Concert

**Gnomeo's P.O.V**

My Gosh! The music is great, Juliet looks amazing (as always) and its fun watching Paris and Nannette do all those corny dance moves on the dance floor. Even Juliet goes up and bust a couple of moves when Paris takes a break. That's what I'm doing right now, watching Nannette and Juliet dance.

Paris comes up and stands with me to watch them too, " Gnomeo? Why don't you go out there and dance?"

"Well- I- ah", I never really thought of why I hadn't gone out and danced with Juliet yet, " I enjoy watching and the right song hasn't come I guess."

Paris nods slowly, considering this, then without any response abruptly leaves and hustles back onto the dance floor to join two very hysterical garden decorations. Nannette is doing the school bus and Juliet is doing the shopping cart. I can't help but smile and laugh to myself watching my wife act like she's 12 again. At the end of the song, Juliet walks up to me, grabs my hand, and leads me to the floor. A very nice love song called "Handful Of Stars". She takes one of my hands and places it on her hip and the other in her hand. I gulp nervously, "Juliet I-,"

" Shhh. Just follow me." She whispers, slowly putting her free hand on my shoulder.

And I do. I allow myself to get lost in her emerald eyes, my feet moving without any thought, in sync with hers. All of our surroundings disappear until it seems like all there is, is Juliet, the music, and me. I feel like the luckiest gnome in the world, here with the love of my life waltzing around the dance floor, her smiling face looking at me, full of love, full of happiness. I'm beaming to the point that my cheeks hurt.

I feel myself dip her slowly, as if on queue to the end of the song. I put my lips to hers kissing her slow and sweet just like I did when I picked her out of the rubble of her destroyed pedestal.

When we depart our lips from each other's, there is a loud applause from everyone in the room, even the band. Still bent over with Juliet in my arms we look around to see we are the only ones on the dance floor. Everybody else had cleared the area so they could watch us while we waltzed. I bring Juliet up to me, our faces pink with slight embarrassment, both of our faces beaming with love. We walk slowly away from the crowd hand in hand, never taking our eyes off each other. When we get back to our seats she brings her face close to mine and coos, " You're a fabulous dancer." Before blessing me once more with a tender kiss.

That's the end of yet another short story in this series. Keep the ideas coming, the stronger the ideas the longer the stories are!

**Love,**

**Theycallmecrazyallthetime 3 **


	6. A Whole New World

Hey yall! Srry for the wait. I haven't really thought much about this for a while cuz I've been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy. So this was an Idea I was given by ireadallthetime. This is for you ireadallthetime! Please review. Oh before I forget, I DON"T OWN G+J! I JUST MAKE STORIES BASED ON IT! And READER WARNING: this chapter might be a little above the K+ rating. You have been warned.

Before you read make sure you've read the reader warning above. Thank you.

Gnomeo paces back and forth, frustrated that he is not allowed in the same room of his wife who at this very moment is giving birth to their precious child, with difficulty. He can hear Juliet call out his name and then being hushed by Nanette and his mum.

"Damn it!" He yells as he briskly walks to the end of the wall and punches it hard.

Benny, sitting in the waiting room with him gets up and walks over to him, placing a hand on his back, " Don't worry Gnomeo. I'm sure she'll be fine, I'm sure the baby will be fine too. Why don't you sit down? Relax."

Gnomeo is silent for a moment, then suddenly turns to face his cousin, his temper beginning to wear, Benny backs up before Gnomeo explodes, " Don't you see mate!" he yells, " She needs me, I have to get into that room. This is completely crazy! It's MY child isn't it! Lord Redbrick is allowed in but I'M not. I'M THE FATHER!" He punches the wall again, the shade of red on his face fading as the outburst of rage passes.

He looks over at Benny who is slightly hurt. Gnomeo knows that Benny was only trying to help, but he is just so nervous about everything right now, " Benny, mate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- It's just-," He looks down at the floor not saying anymore.

Benny takes a step forward, now seeing that it's safe, wanting for Gnomeo to finish, " It's just what?" he asks.

Gnomeo looks up his eyes glassy with the tears he's trying to hold back. Benny is totally appalled to see Gnomeo crying. He hasn't seen his cousin cry since his father was killed and he was only 5 when that happened.

Gnomeo gulps, trying to hold it together, " I afraid that-that I'll loose her." He tries to gulp again, but looses it and starts sobbing, "I-I-I'm afraid I-I'll loose th-them b-both." He cries plopping in the closet chair covering his face with his eyes.

Benny wide-eyed in shock slowly walks up to Gnomeo, rubbing his hand on his back and shushes him, telling him it'll be alright, that she's tough, she won't give up with out a fight.

Inside the room…

Lady Blueberry is holding one of Juliet's hands and Lord Redbrick the other. Tears are streaming down her red face and she grits her teeth dealing with the terrible pain. The pain is so bad that she finds herself gasping for breath at times. _Why! Why out of all the times can Gnomeo not be in here now, when I need him most!_ She thinks.

"Okay Juliet. Are you ready?" Nanette asks

Juliet rolls her eyes in aggravation, " No."

"Juliet." Lord Redbrick warns his daughter.

" Fine" She says, and winces as another wave of pain hits her, she tries to hold it in but she can't it takes to much strength, " AH! GNOMEO!" she screams at the top of her lungs, tightening her grip on the hands she's holding on to.

" Come on Juliet you can do it!" Nanette says, "See your doing it!" She encourages.

"NO!" she yells, as she stops pushing, " I need him! Please daddy, I won't continue if you don't let him in.," she gasps. Lady Blueberry puts a cold went rag and wipes Juliet's face, trying to cool her down.

"Juliet," She whispers, " your just talking nonsense because you're over heating. Dear you know that it's against-,"

"I DON'T CARE!" Juliet screams

" Juliet time to do it again." Nanette says trying to distract her friend. Juliet grabs Lady B's hand grits her teeth and continues.

Back to Gnomeo and Benny…

Gnomeo has now regained his cool and is just plain aggravated again. He leans his head up against the wall and looks up at the ceiling. He hears Juliet scream his name once more. There's a silence then some arguing with their parents, making him smile slightly. _That's my girl._ He thinks. After the arguing he can hear Nanette say something, but he's not quite sure what. He winces at Juliet's ear splitting scream, much worse then any of the others.

"NO! I WON'T DO IT WITHOUT HIM!" She yells. Gnomeo's really had enough of this. He gets up with determination and pounds on the door to the other room.

" Let me in there. I don't care what the rules say, it's MY child, and Juliet's MY wife! Don't you hear her! SHE NEEDS ME! OPEN UP!" He yells/ almost screams, in anger.

" Gnomeo come sit back down." Benny says nervously.

"No. I will NOT sit back down! LET ME IN DAMN IT!" He yells again, pounding on the door so hard it shakes.

He's about to pound on it again when the door opens. Gnomeo doesn't even go to see whom it is, he just runs right past them, towards Juliet. He takes her hand and kisses it multiple times.

" Gnomeo- Gnomeo, I don't think I can do it. I love you." Juliet says quietly completely weak.

Gnomeo's eyes widen and his brows lower with worry, " No. You can Juliet, don't give up now, your almost done. I'm here now ok, do you hear me."

Juliet nods and takes Gnomeo's hand. Nanette nods at Gnomeo and Gnomeo whispers to his wife, " Go, Juliet. Remember to breath ok?" Juliet nods, grits her teeth and begins again.

Gnomeo counts for her and reminds her to breath whenever she starts gasping. After another hour or so of this, Juliet lets out one final cry, then they hear the crying of a baby. She looks down at her husband who is beaming and smiles weakly.

" You did it Juliet you did it." Gnomeo whispers, getting up and kissing his wife hard, then walking up to Nanette who is holding a small blanket in her arms. She passes the bundle to Gnomeo and he gasps when he sees the baby looks almost exactly like her mother. She has her mom's hair color except a little lighter, same exact fringe. Even though the baby's eyes are closed she has her mom's eye shape. And the same face and nose shape of her mom.

"She-She's beautiful." Gnomeo says smiling tears trickling down his face. He gently hands the sleeping baby to Juliet and watches as she has the same reaction that he had. They look at each other, both crying both the happiest gnomes alive.

" Can you believe it?" Juliet whispers.

Gnomeo chuckles slightly, "No."

They turn their attention back to their daughter as she makes a little sound and stretches, opening her eyes. Gnomeo gasps and his mouth drops slightly to see that the baby has absolutely deep, gorgeous, blue eyes.

" She has your eyes." Juliet coos.

Gnomeo places the child's very small hand in his, making it look like a giants.

" Hi Lilly. I'm your daddy. And this is your mommy. And I promise Ms. Lilly May, that I will never let any and I mean ANYTHING happen to you."

The baby giggles and wraps her tiny hand around her daddy's finger. This is the beginning of a GREAT life for Lillian May Blueberry.

That's the end of it. Hope it didn't begin to lack towards the end. I was getting pretty tired and just wanted to finish it in one day.

**Love,**

**Theycallmecrazyallthetime 3**


End file.
